Mark Strange
Mark Strange (born 8th October 1973) is a Fight Arranger who has contributed to 116 episodes of Coronation Street since April 2014, including thirteen co-credits with Kate Waters. He began his career as a martial arts expert, taking part in several championships and running his own academy in Leyland before turning his attention to acting and stunt work in the late 1990s. He has since appeared in The Medallion, The Twins Effect, Batman Begins, Mersey Cop, Bodyguard: A New Beginning, Displaced and Underground. External link Actor's website Episodes with fights arranged by Mark Strange 2014 (22 episodes) *Episode 8375 (28th April 2014) *Episode 8377 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8378 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8401 (4th June 2014) *Episode 8404 (6th June 2014) *Episode 8407 (11th June 2014) *Episode 8410 (18th June 2014) *Episode 8423 (11th July 2014) *Episode 8424 (11th July 2014) *Episode 8453 (22nd August 2014) *Episode 8454 (22nd August 2014) *Episode 8455 (25th August 2014) *Episode 8458 (29th August 2014) *Episode 8459 (29th August 2014) *Episode 8469 (15th September 2014) *Episode 8470 (15th September 2014) *Episode 8472 (19th September 2014) *Episode 8473 (19th September 2014) *Episode 8481 (1st October 2014) *Episode 8499 (27th October 2014) *Episode 8500 (27th October 2014) *Episode 8505 (3rd November 2014) 2015 (30 episodes) *Episode 8552 (12th January 2015) *Episode 8553 (12th January 2015) *Episode 8556 (16th January 2015) *Episode 8601 (20th March 2015) *Episode 8622 (20th April 2015) *Episode 8623 (22nd April 2015) *Episode 8624 (24th April 2015) *Episode 8626 (27th April 2015) *Episode 8638 (13th May 2015) *Episode 8645 (22nd May 2015) *Episode 8649 (28th May 2015) *Episode 8656 (8th June 2015) *Episode 8685 (16th July 2015) *Episode 8690 (22nd July 2015) *Episode 8704 (10th August 2015) *Episode 8711 (19th August 2015) *Episode 8719 (28th August 2015) *Episode 8720 (28th August 2015) *Episode 8733 (13th September 2015) *Episode 8734 (14th September 2015) *Episode 8735 (14th September 2015) *Episode 8737 (17th September 2015) *Episode 8738 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8739 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8753 (19th October 2015) *Episode 8754 (19th October 2015) *Episode 8763 (2nd November 2015) *Episode 8764 (2nd November 2015) *Episode 8804 (28th December 2015) *Episode 8806 (31st December 2015) 2016 (6 episodes) *Episode 8906 (18th May 2016) *Episode 8986 (9th September 2016) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9006 (5th October 2016) *Episode 9046 (30th November 2016) *Episode 9047 (2nd December 2016) *Episode 9057 (15th December 2016) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) 2017 (19 episodes) *Episode 9070 (2nd January 2017) *Episode 9080 (16th January 2017) *Episode 9117 (8th March 2017) *Episode 9149 (24th April 2017) *Episode 9174 (29th May 2017) *Episode 9203 (7th July 2017) *Episode 9207 (14th July 2017) *Episode 9208 (14th July 2017) *Episode 9221 (2nd August 2017) *Episode 9242 (3rd September 2017) *Episode 9244b (8th September 2017) *Episode 9279 (20th October 2017) *Episode 9280 (20th October 2017) *Episode 9283 (25th October 2017) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9285 (27th October 2017) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9286 (27th October 2017) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9288 (30th October 2017) *Episode 9318 (6th December 2017) *Episode 9319 (6th December 2017) 2018 (29 episodes) *Episode 9355 (17th January 2018) *Episode 9359 (22nd January 2018) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9360 (22nd January 2018) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9373 (7th February 2018) *Episode 9404 (14th March 2018) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9435 (20th April 2018) *Episode 9455 (14th May 2018) *Episode 9460 (18th May 2018) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9467 (28th May 2018) *Episode 9500 (6th July 2018) *Episode 9506 (13th July 2018) *Episode 9507 (13th July 2018) *Episode 9514 (23rd July 2018) *Episode 9515 (23rd July 2018) *Episode 9542 (24th August 2018) *Episode 9566 (21st September 2018) *Episode 9578 (5th October 2018) *Episode 9579 (5th October 2018) *Episode 9581 (8th October 2018) *Episode 9582 (10th October 2018) *Episode 9588 (17th October 2018) *Episode 9597 (26th October 2018) *Episode 9598 (29th October 2018) *Episode 9599 (29th October 2018) *Episode 9612 (14th November 2018) *Episode 9613 (14th November 2018) *Episode 9616 (19th November 2018) *Episode 9617 (19th November 2018) *Episode 9643 (19th December 2018) 2019 (10 episodes) *Episode 9662 (9th January 2019) *Episode 9671 (18th January 2019) *Episode 9677 (25th January 2019) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9696 (18th February 2019) *Episode 9733 (1st April 2019) *Episode 9799 (19th June 2019) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9807 (28th June 2019) *Episode 9879 (20th September 2019) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9885 (27th September 2019) *Episode 9897 (16th October 2019) (Co-credited with Kate Waters) *Episode 9948 (11th December 2019) Category:Fight Arrangers